liamliamliam_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Majikku Yoso Batoru Academy
Welcome to the Majikku Yoso Batoru Acadamy! Here we train our students in the arts of magic, battle, and elemental skills. This is the top battle school in the world only the best of the best can enter and survive. Do you have what it takes? Students To apply to be a student you must include you name, (username), gender, strongest element, weakest element, and weapon of choice. (You may have up to 3 characters at a time, one may drop out or die letting you to create and apply as a new character.) *Johnny, (XrosHearts), Male, Fire, Wind, Claymore *Thomas, (XrosHearts), Male, Water, Energy, Axe *Emma, (Blake Megido), Female, Light, Shadow, Bow and Arrow *Gabriel, (Blake Megido), Wind, Earth, Lance *Mokou, (ReisenMoon), Female, Fire, Water, Blazing Wings *Marisa, (ReisenMoon), Female, Light, None, Magic *Lola, (ReisenMoon), Female, Ice, Fire, Ice Magic *Lisa, (XrosHearts), Female, Wind, Earth, Fan *Daffy Duck, (Berryleaf), Male, Earth, Water, Katana *Jake the Dog, (Berryleaf), Male, Light, Ice, Sword hand *Raven, (Blake Megido), Male, Shadow, Light, Shadow Claws Spells If your character already knows a spell, add it under their section on the spells page, and include the description. Spells 1 ~ Welcome to Majikku Acadamy Enterance All accepted students are arriving to the enterance of the acadamy Headmaster: Welcome first-year students! Johnny: The place looks amazing! Headmaster: I'm glad you say so, because you students will be living here while learning the art of magic and combat. Just so you know, later on in the day you all shall take an entrance exam, to see what houses to put you in. Thomas: Why not get started now? Emma: Because not all of us have arrived... Headmaster: Anyways there are 4 houses. The Pheonix for those strong in magic. The Ox for those strong in strength. The Wolf for those skilled with intellegence. And the Dragon for those strong in all 3. Johnny:' '''Lets take the exam! '''Headmaster:' Follow me everyone. Jake: '*follows headmaster* '''Daffy: '*follows headmaster* You know, I'm good at everything. '''Headmaster: '''For this test you must fight against each other. Johnny versus Daffy, Thomas versus Emma, Gabriel versus Mokou, Marisa versus Lisa, and Jake versus Lola. During the fight you'll be able to use your favorite weapon and your basic spell. This is the time to show your skills, don't hold back. Arena: Johnny Vs. Daffy (Ex: *Johnny punches Daffy) '''Johnny: Sorry. Flame! *Aims at Daffy's feet* Daffy: HOT HOT HOT! *throws dirt at johnny's eyes* Johnny: Ahh! *Cleans dirt out of eye and grbs his claymore* Daffy: *pulls out katana* Johnny: Get ready. Flame! *blasts Daffys hand withfire and slashes sword at daffy* Headmaster: Daffy very weak, Pheonix house. Johnny very impressive, you are in the Dragon house. But first lets take Daffy to the doctor's. Arena: Thomas Vs. Emma Thomas: Splash! *Throws water at Emma's face and hides behind a pillar* Emma: Firstly, that's just pathetic. *uses light to find Thomas* Thomas: No, pathetic is that you fell for my trap. *appears behind Emma and attacks with his axe* Emma: *rolls to the right and uses light to try to blind Thomas* Thomas: *Blocks the light and makes 3 other water clones* Emma: *uses the heat of the light to make the water clones evaporate* Thomas: *Turns into water, and moves far away and makes water clones, all the wtaer clones go in different directions* Emma: *evaporates the clones again and quickly aims her bow and arrow to shoot Thomas* Thomas: *dodges the attack* That's it I surrender. Headmaster: Thomas smart you are now in the Wolf house. Emma you lack much intelligence, Pheonix for you. Arena: Gabriel Vs. Mokou Mokou: *blazes up her wings to fire up* Gabriel: *uses air to try to put them out* Mokou: *dodges and uses Fire Dash* Gabriel: *backs up into a wall and sidesteps so Mokou will smash her face into a wall* Mokou: *gets out then turns a doll into a fire fairy then stabs a knife in his throat then the fire fairy burns his body to make sure of knock out* Gabriel: *dodges the knife and uses wind to flick the fairy away and use its fire to attack Mokou* Mokou: *uses fire to take away the air from Gabriel so there would be no more air for him then uses it again to pull him to the ground then makes an earthquake onto him* No Healing, Dodging, or Attacking. Got It? *burns Gabriels whole entire body to make sure of defeat* Don't you worry, wait until the ambulance arrives. *leaves and goes to the Headmaster to check the results* The battles over. Headmaster: ''' Trying to take the air away? You do realize that, without oxygen there is no fire right? Of course you don't! Pheonix for Mokou and Wolf for Gabriel. Arena: Marisa Vs. Lisa '''Lisa: *Grabs her fan* Marisa: *uses her master spark* Lisa: *Blasts a burst of wind at Marisa* Marisa: *dodges and uses Hellfire* Hellfires are super effective. Lisa: *dodges and uses a Gale Whirlwind on Marisa* Marisa: Sorry but you left me no choice! Last Word Time!!! *uses her lastword (Fantasy Master Spark) on Lisa then finishes her and knocks her out* Headmaster: '''Clearly we have a winner as for the houses you'll be you both will be in The Pheonix house. Arena: Jake Vs. Lola Lola: Sorry! *freezes Jakes hands then kicks his stomach* '''Jake: *unfreezes by using flambo and turns hand into sword to attack lola* Lola: *duplicates herself and has thousands of ice beams and knock out Jake* Bye Headmaster: Well done. Jake you'll be in the Ox house and Lola you've been accepted into the Dragon house. Arena: Stands Headmaster: This shall be interesting. Classes begin tomorrow, go to yur dorms, and you may only enter another dorm without one of its members letting you in. Your class schedual are based on your house. Dragon Dorm The dorm is fashioned in the color red. Johnny: Guess this is our dorm. Wolf Dorm The dorm is fashioned in the color blue Thomas: This place looks nice. And there's a big library, with all sorts of books. Gabriel: It does quite look nice. And the big libary really suits it. Thomas: Great! I'm Thomas. Gabriel: I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you Thomas. Ox Dorm The dorm is fashioned in the color Yellow Jake: Anybody here? Pheonix Dorm The dorm is fashioned in the color green Lisa: Wow! This place is big! Mokou: It does! Oh, is someone injured? Well Then. FLAME! throws flame on Daffys feet* Lisa: Mokou, do you want to go see the Wolf Dorm? I'm sure my brother will let us in. Daffy: *is sleeping* 2 ~ Classes Begin Attack Spell Class Pheonix and Ox houses are here Teacher: Welcome class. Lisa: What are we going to do? Mokou: Uh.... I already know how attacks go. Marisa: Me too.. Teacher: I'm here to teach you more attack spells and to help improve your skills, even masters need to improve. Today you shall be learning the Oxygen Torpedo. This is a wind spells that shoots out a massive torpedo made of wind, which is difficult to learn, but If you all say you know how to attack this should be easy. Mokou: I know how to attack, I only do fire elemental attacks, you see I am a expert at fire. Like for me to show you some of my fire skills? Marisa: But if you want, I can learn that spell. I know how to attack also, so I'm easy at this. Maybe this is a very easy way to upgrade, think so. Emma: Teacher, I suggest that you should do a spell that nobody knows, and a spell that is not based on an element, so everyone has a fair chance at doing it. Teacher: I like you Emma but call me Mr. Leon. Anyways Emma is right, you will learn the Unmoveable spell. The spell glues one's foot to the ground, making them vulnerable to most attacks. Lisa: *Tries to use the spell but fails* Battle Tactics Class Wolf and Dragon houses are here Teacher: Congratulations on making it into the school. But to survive you need Battle Tactics. Johnny: Hey, *Sees Gabriel and Thomas* I'm Johnny. Teacher: Today you all will be learning on how to win a battle when, your forces are out numbered. Anyone has an idea on how? Gabriel: Gabriel. Nice to meet you Johnny. *raises hand* When you are clearly outnumbered, position your strongest members, but not the strongest, and you should have at least three, to the soldiers. If you have a magic user, you, and the strongest person should go in to attack the leader of the army. Teacher: Good Gabriel, oh and call me Mr. Mark. Anyone else suggest something? Thomas: Use some of your strongest force as a diversion while having backup ready and a smaller and faster group surprize attack the leader. Johnny: You could use magic users to deplete the main force and non-magic users to take out the leader. Mr.Mark: I suggest discussing possible tactics as today you shall practice during your Physical Practice class. Category:Roleplay's